He Left Her
by ewzrbvip
Summary: Instead of Jenny leaving Gibbs, it's the other way around. Oneshot. Not Bet'd. Smut.


A/N: Instead of Jenny leaving Gibbs, I have written it as Gibbs leaving her. This is totally random and another oneshot. It's kind of AU.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own NCIS.

* * *

They had barely made it into the room when he pinned her against the door. He pulled her to him roughly and felt her breath catching as her back hit the wall. He pinned her hands to the door and their lips met almost instantly, kissing her until she couldn't breathe and then drew back. He gently nibbled against her earlobe and she tilted her head back and let out a small moan. His hand sneaked up her leg to the short hem of her dress.

He dropped his mouth to her neck and scrapped his teeth against her shoulder as she titled her head sideways. His hands moved up to her shoulders to the strap of her dress and pushed it off. She ran her hand up and down his chest and ran the zipper down his jacket and he shrugged it off. Her fingers began to tackle the buttons down his light blue shirt and loosened his tie from his neck, exposing his skin to her tongue and teeth. He groaned when she began to place soft delicate kisses to his neck. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he pushed off her black dress, allowing it to shimmy down and fall into a pool at her ankles, revealing her fire red lingerie.

He ran his hand skilfully around her back, then around to the front of her stomach. He felt her muscles tighten and trailed his fingers lover to the thin lace that covered her and between her thighs. Slowly sinking two fingers into her, pumping them in and out slowly. Hearing her breath catch, he began to gently massage her clit with his thumb. She began to slowly move her hips in rhythm with his fingers, as one hand clutched his silver hair; the other was wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Jethro…"

He responded almost immediately to her plea and his fingers sped up. His fingers moved faster and faster, adding more pressure while rubbing her clit. She screamed in pleasure and he felt her inner muscles tense around his fingers. They rested their foreheads against each other's, catching their breath. After a while, he pulled her closer to him and bent down lifting her from her legs. She drew in a breath, surprised by his actions and immediately tried to get him to put her down.

"Jethro! Put me down. Don't carry me like a baby!" she yelled at him.

He smirked. He knew that she hated it when he carried her, it would make her feel weak. He reached the bed when she yelled at him again.

"Put me down!"

He smirked again, trying to suppress an oncoming laugh.

"If you insist."

And with that, he dropped her onto the bed. She squealed and he couldn't help but laugh. She kicked him on his weak knee, sending him tumbling onto her and this time she was the one to laugh.

"Jen," he warned in his best stern voice.

"Jethro," Jenny mocked him.

"You're going to pay for that." He tried again.

"You gonna punish me, Jethro?" her sultry voice was making him lose control.

Without another word he roughly pulled down her panties and his boxers and entered her. He began slowly, his hands roaming every inch of her body. Jenny arched her body and their bodies fit perfectly, it was as if they were made for each other. Her hands traced his back, trying to pull him closer to her.

"Jethro," she murmured his voice like a prayer, "harder."

"No." He simply replied.

She looked up at him, shocked by his response. Nevertheless he was still thrusting slowly in and out of her.

"It's your punishment." He added.

"Please?" she tried to persuade him. He met her pleading emerald green eyes and knew that there was no escaping.

He grunted and obeyed her. He thrust harder and faster into her, his fingers dug into her ribs ad he groaned her name. She drew her swollen lip into her mouth and arched into him again. She could feel the heat coiled in her stomach, begging for a release. He kept moving, thrusting faster and deeper into her. When he felt her inner muscles tense for the second time that night, her moans broke into a sharp cry as he too came in her. He pulled her closer to him and shuddered, his lips seeking hers desperately.

"I love you, Jethro" She whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Jenny," He replied.

And like that they fell asleep.

* * *

Gibbs woke up the next morning and glanced over to the clock. It was barely four o'clock and Jenny wouldn't be awake for another two hours. He looked over at his lover, catching the sight of her flame red hair. Remembering the night they had before. He had told her that he loved her. And he had meant it. She wasn't another cheap replacement like Shannon, like Diane had been. He loved her because she was _Jenny_. He looked over at her again. He loved her and he knew that one day she would find out about Shannon and he would break her heart. So he got out of bed, trying not to wake Jenny and put on the discarded clothes from last night. When he was dressed, he walked over to the bed. He had promised that he'd take her back to Paris. He had promised that he'd never do anything to hurt her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she stirred in her sleep.

"I love you Jenny. I'm sorry."

And with that he left her, without a goodbye and without any explanation.


End file.
